yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Nonko Arahabaki/Relationship
Residents of Yuragi-sou Nakai Chitose Nonko deeply respects and cares for Nakai as the caretaker of the Yuragi Inn. Nakai is noticeably the only one that Nonko wishes to not to anger and can be quite afraid of her. Yunohana Yuuna Nonko and Yuuna are close friends as residents of the Yuragi Inn that she consider Yuuna as family. Nonko is known to go out of her way to help Yuuna when she is in trouble such as when Yuuna was kidnapped by the Dragon God, and when she was targeted by Makyouin Ouga, the 6th Generation Yatahagane. Ameno Sagiri They first met when the 14 year-old Sagiri moved in while Nonko was passed out in the entry way. Nonko enjoys Sagiri's company and is willing to stand up against her own kind for Sagiri's sake. Sagiri is often overwhelmed by her carefree and erotic personality, but eventually gotten use to it. Despite her antics, Nonko has come to care for Sagiri that she went out of her way to rescue Sagiri from a Youma when first met each other, and both during the Ryuuga Family Arc and Sagiri's Engagement Arc where Sagiri was almost forced to be people she didn't like. During the Sagiri's Engagement Arc, Nonko apologized to Sagiri for all the trouble her family, the Yoinozaka, has brought her. Fushiguro Yaya While the two don't seem to interact much, they appear to be quite close as fellow Yuragi Inn residents. Fuyuzora Kogarashi When they met, she initially offered him alcohol, which Sagiri reprimanded. Over time and overall, she finds Kogarashi cute. From time to time, he helps her when she reaches the deadline to deliver her manga. She enjoys teasing him such as burying him between her breasts, putting sun screen on her bare back, or pretending to do various romantic scenarios with him for her manga much to his embarrassment. During Valentines Day, she offered Kogarashi alcohol chocolate but ends up eating it herself. Regardless, Kogarashi still gives her a White Day present which was preserved squid and pulp in salt and honey lemon. Overall, their relationship is very friendly, making Nonko one of the Yuragi-sou females who seems to harbor no romantic feelings towards Kogarashi. Also,she doesn't bother to be groped by Kogarashi,instead,she seems to enjoy it and even go as far as making him grope her breasts. Shigaraki Koyuzu Nonko and Koyuzu get along well. Koyuzu enjoys touching Nonko's breasts and Nonko sometimes requests for Koyuzu's assistance by asking her to do certain transformation techniques for her manga. Oboro Despite starting off as enemies, Nonko doesn't mind Oboro and welcomes her when moving to the Yuragi Inn. Oboro respects Nonko's great strength as a Yoinozaka and understands how she be no match against her. Oboro has on occasion asked Nonko for advice in ways to seduce Kogarashi. Ameno Hibari When Hibari moves to the Yuragi Inn, Nonko welcomes her in a lewd bikini much to Hibari's shock. Despite Hibari being wary towards her, Nonko doesn't mind and is willing to give Hibari romantic advice to entice Kogarashi. Hibari sees her as a deadbeat drunk with big boobs, but finds her extremely beautiful and is very jealous of Nonko's body and Yoinozaka abilities. Monthly Girls' Marmalade Harashima Rui Nonko's current editor who often reminds her of her deadline. She has been a fan of Nonko's work since she was in high school. Nonko is very fond of Rui the moment they first met and became mindful of Rui's doubt for being her editor. When they were drinking, Nonko mentions how if she were to get a boyfriend, it be someone like Rui. After spending much time together, Nonko appears to sometimes know when something is bothering Rui. Her attachment towards her editor is so deep that she was distressed at the thought of Rui no longer being her editor. They often now drink together. Others Mikogami Matora A Nue who is the strongest Yokai in Kyoto and Hiougi Karura's best friend. Upon their first encounter in the Hiougi Estate Arc, Nonko originally wasn't interested in Matora when she requested a fight, and only became angered when her alcohol was destroyed. When Nonko tried to fight Matora, she wasn't able to do much to the Nue without any alcohol much to her disappointment. When Matora was fighting the Ameno siblings, she still was interested in fighting Nonko. After the Hiougi Estate Arc, they are on more friendlier terms, but Matora still desired the Yoinozaka to be her sparing partner. Nonko would sometimes accept Matora's challenges where the Nue is roughly no match against Nonko in her 1 liter mode. This is first shown in their second fight, after Oboro and Karura accidentally destroyed her booze. Nonko became close to Matora that she sometime would have the Nue help her in her manga. Makyouin Ouga Kogarashi's master and the late 6th Yatahagane who turned into a wander ghost after her death during her battle against Garandou 100 years ago. In order to protect Yuuna from Ouga, Nonko decides to challenge the Yatahagane into a duel. Ouga claims she's the strongest Yoinozaka she has ever fought, making her use 90% of her power. The two appears to respect each other for their strength as a result. So far, Nonko is the only one who was able to stand toe to toe against Ouga and almost had the legendary Yatahagane beaten if she doesn't focus on defending her right arm. Thanks to Ouga's advices,she can now use Spiritual Armor. Nadare Tenko While under effects of the Fountain Youth, Nonko was immediately hostile towards Nadare Tenko when later attempted to attack them. After she was defeated by him by protecting a young Kogarashi, she would try to find a way to defeat him by returning to her former self. After Nadare Tenko's defeat and Nonko returns to normal, she no longer holds any animosity towards him. Family Yoinozaka Clan Nonko belongs to this clan, descendants of Shutendoji, which grants her great power when she drinks alcohol. Nonko said she was like Sagiri, someone who was very diligent in her job of eliminating threats for her house. She visits them during the New Years, but she mentions it's not to her liking, and says that the good thing about it is that she only does it once a year. This shows how distance she is between her and her clan. Yoinozaka Jounosuke Both seem not to care about each other, as when she arrived to save Sagiri and Hibari from him and Shakuhito, the two only exchanged a displeasuring glance. When Sagiri and her grandmother met him, they can see why Nonko is not fond of him or her family in general. When Kogarashi defeats Jounosuke, she simply closed her eyes in indifference. Yoinozaka Shakuhito Not shown much of their relationship is known, but she expressed indifference when Sagiri defeated him. She only retorted that his defeat would hopefully have the Yoinozaka learn their lesson a bit. When Nonko was younger, it shows that while she is still distance towards him, she is willing to save him because he is still considered family. Category:Relationship